SHINee Potter
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: SHINee telah bertransformasi menjadi SHINee Potter ! Hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan ! RnR please


**Title** : SHINee Potter

**Author : **DesySeungho ShawolShinee

**Genre** : Humor, Fantasy, Gaje

**Casts** : member SHINee

**Cameo** : Leeteuk as Albus Dumbledore, Eunhyuk as KepSek SuJu World

**Disclaimer : **All plot, story ideas, original character © DesySeungho ShawolShinee, All SHINee member © God

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT !

* * *

**SHINee Potter**

* * *

Di sebuah permukiman nan jauh di benua SHINee World sono noh... *nggak ada di peta tuh, mau nyari sampai mata katarak juga nggak bakal ketemu xP* Di antara perbukitan hijau, indah, dan menyegarkan mata. Terdapat sebuah sekolah dan sekaligus asrama penyihir yang bernama... *Jeng jeng jeng...* SHINee Hogsworlds... *weiiittss.. setelah nyari di kamus kok ternyata 'hog' itu artinya 'babi' ampun Onew ampun ! *author nyembah2 Onew gara2 Onew nggak terima SHINee ditambahi embel2 Babi* *beneran, author cuma mau menambah kesan Harry Potter yang agak mendalam... Plakk ! #author di tampar shawol* Sekolah penyihir yang nggak mungkin terlihat oleh para muggle a.k.a kaum non penyihir a.k.a manusia biasa..

Di SHINee Hogsworlds bersekolahlah empat orang namja Ganteng sekaligus Gaje yang selalu mendambakan sebuah kejayaan bintang sejati yang selalu bersinaaaarr! *apaan sih lo? Ngomongnya mulai ngelantur* Keempat namja itu selalu bersama-sama disetiap waktu. Mereka seakan merasakan suatu chemistry kuat bahwa suatu saat mereka akan terkenal dan menjadi bintang yang bersinaaaar. Daripada tambah penasaran sampai mau gantung diri di pohon cabe gara-gara author masih menyembunyikan jati diri keempat namja itu.. Nyoookk kite kenalan duluuuww..

Namja pertama ...

Dia adalah Kim Jonghyun.. Lahir : 08 April 1990. Seorang namja yang terobsesi menjadi Best Singer. Dengan tinggi 173 cm dia menjadi anggota Cowok Gaje yang paling pendek.. *aduhh, kasihan Jjong tingginya diselip Tataem xD* Dia selalu menginginkan panggilan tenar Bling Bling Jonghyun. Ingat, itu hanya mimpi. Karena apa? Terkenal karena kejahilannya pada temen-temennya sih iya. Tapi terkenal ke seluruh Hogsworlds kayaknya belum terwujud deh.. Dia menginginkan keabadian dalam kehidupannya, dia selalu berharap dengan nama Bling Bling Jonghyun, sinarnya akan abadi untuk selamanya. *author mulai Lebay xD* Hal yang memalukan : Memakai tongkat sihirnya sebagai Mikrofon untuk bernyanyi saat dirinya terlelap tidur dan tanpa sengaja mengucapkan mantra 'Sonorus *untuk menguatkan suara*' yang berakibat seluruh Hogsworlds kaget terbangun karena suara Jonghyun melengking-lengking kayak nenek sihir ketabrak mobil ambulans. Dan setelah itu Jonghyun terkenal di seluruh Hogsworlds, sebagai si pembuat onar. Mempunyai cita-cita : Mengambil Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' yang ada di Kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogsworlds.

Namja kedua ...

Kim KiBum... Lahir : 23 September 1991. Dia adalah diva dari keempat anggota Cowok Gaje. Dia selalu merasa dia yang paling cantik dan nggak terima kalau teman-temannya berpendapat bahwa maknae dari grup Cowok Gaje-lah yang paling cantik. *Tentang maknae itu.. readers tebak aja sendiri xD *sape yang tanya, dasar author ge-er-an XP* Ada salah satu keanehan dari Kibum, dia adalah seorang Kleptomania. Kleptomania k.u.n.c.i tepatnya. Hingga teman-temannya menjulukinya KEY. Key suka sekali dengan kunci, dia membuka pekerjaan sampingan mereparasi kunci ketika jam pelajaran usai. Yaaahh.. setidaknya dia juga bisa terkenal karena jadi tukang reparasi kunci kan? *plaaakkk!* Karena berjiwa Ibu, Key selalu membuatkan masakan rutin untuk teman sekamarnya jika habis makan di Dinning Hall Hogsworlds mereka masih merasa lapar. Kemampuannya dalam bidang memasak pun nggak bisa di remehkan begitu saja. Dia bisa membuat masakan apapun hanya dalam waktu 1 menit. *author : tentu aja dibantu dengan sihir. Readers : Itu sama aja Pabooo!* Hal yang memalukan : Pertama kali ketahuan oleh teman-temannya bahwa dia selalu membawa cermin di dalam tas-nya. *bayangin cermin yang di bawa sama ratu jahat di Snow White* Jurus terampuhnya adalah tatapan tajam ala Polisi lagi menginterogasi tersangka. Jika tatapan itu udah keluarkan oleh Key, maka orang yang melihat tatapan Key akan menjadi patung dan bungkam mulut. *buseeett.. kayak _Basilisk aja dia*_ Mempunyai cita-cita : Mencuri Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' yang ada di Kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogsworlds.

Namja ketiga...

Choi Minho... Lahir : 9 Desember 1991. Dengan tinggi 181 cm dia berhasil menjabat sebagai Ketua Tim Quidditch di Gryffinwols—asramanya. Penghuni asrama Gryffinwols adalah penghuni paling berani, nekat dan gaje di sekolah sihir SHINee Hogsworlds. Tiga asrama lainnya adalah Hufflewols yang berisi anak-anak yang memiliki otak cerdas dan pemikir, lalu Ravenclwols yang dihuni oleh anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan dan keinginan yang besar dan terakhir asrama Slythewols yang berisi anak-anak borjuis tetapi sombong dan sangat nakal. *disini nggak akan dibahas kok xD* Di antara para member Cowok Gaje, yang paling terkenal di antara seluruuuuhh penghuni SHINee Hogsworlds ini yaa si Minho ini, *jelaaaass,, kan dia Kapten tim Quidditch* selain karena Kapten tim Quidditch, dia memiliki kharisma yang mampu membakar orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya terutama cewek. Jadi berhati-hatilah jika berada di dekat Minho, salah-salah baju kalian bisa habis kebakar kharismanya. Jangankan baju, tiap dia main Quidditch dan menebarkan pesonanya, tiang-tiang gawang Quidditch pun ikut meleleh. Itu menyebabkan terkadang Pak KepSek SHINee Hogsworlds suka nggak rela aja kalau Minho main Quidditch. Soalnya bisa ganti rugi gara-gara tiap Minho main, tiang-tiang gawang langsung meleleh. Oyaaa Minho ini adalah namja yang paling pendiam dan paling waras dari ketiga teman dekatnya. *Readers: jadi maksud lo Key, Jonghyun n Taemin nggak waras? *Author : Miann.. Miaann.. nggak maksud gitu kok... Readers : Kok Onew belum muncul sih? *Author : #senyum mencurigakan, liat aja nanti yeeee!** Jurus rahasia : Fire Light. Karena banyak cewek-cewek yang tersepona oleh kharismanya Minho, maka ketiga namja yang lain menjulukinya : Flaming Charisma. Hal yang memalukan : "Entahlah.. aku nggak punya hal yang memalukan, karena aku selalu hati-hati dalam bertindak" *haiissshh.. kharismanya mulai muncul, mampus! Rambut author kebakaraaannn xD* Mempunyai cita-cita : Meminjam dan Membaca Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' yang ada di Kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogsworlds. "Aku memilih kata Meminjam dan Membaca karena aku bukan Jonghyun*nulis mengambil* yang selalu bertindak bodoh dan bukan Key *nulis mencuri* yang seorang Kleptomania sejati. Karena aku Flaming Charisma, maka aku berbeda dengan mereka" *bergaya gaje, Aisssshh.. malah narsis nih anak*

Namja keempat sekaligus yang terakhir n sekaligus yang paling muda...

Lee Taemin... Lahir : 18 Juli 1993. Dia merupakan maknae dari geng Cowok Gaje ini. Dia juga terlihat sangat yeppeo secara natural tanpa dipoles kosmetik. *berbeda dengan Key yang selalu Update tentang kosmetik* Bibirnya yang merah jambu, tulang pipinya yang menonjol, rambutnya yang agak gondrong, hidungnya yang mancung, dagunya yang lancip dan senyumnya membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang yeoja. *author mimisan ngebayangin wajahnya Taemin* Taemin cukup terkenal di Hogsworlds karena ke-yeppeo -annya. *baca: kecantikkannya* Pernah sewaktu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia langsung di masukin ke karung sama noona-noona Hogsworlds. Kata salah seorang noona sih dia kepengen jadiin Taemin pajangan di meja belajarnya. *buseett.. kasihan amat Tataem. #sambil mengajak Tataem pergi ke kamar author. Mau diapain coba ? xD* Beruntunglah saat itu si Flaming Charisma lewat dan menatap noona-noona itu dengan kharismanya. Langsung deh karung yang membungkus tubuh Taemin terbakar dan Taemin langsung memeluk Minho senang. Sejak saat itulah Minho mengenalkan Taemin ke kedua temannya yang nggak waras. *baca:: Jonghyun n Key* Jadilah Taemin yang merupakan anggota baru geng Cowok Gaje itu ketularan nggak waras. *ini semua gara-gara Minho! *Author : tatapan medusa ke arah Minho* Setelah kejadian itu pula Taemin memuja-muja Minho. Taemin ini sering di panggil Minnie oleh ketiga namja yang lain karena memang badannya yang paling kecil di antara member Cowok Gaje. Selain itu Taemin selalu ceroboh dalam bertindak. Dia sering sekali salah mengucap mantra yang berakibat dirinya malah sial sendiri. Selain itu sering salah mengambil tongkat sihir member lain. Hal itu membuat Jonghyun dan Minho selalu memarahi Taemin karena kecerobohannya. Tapi karena Key menganggap Taemin sebagai anaknya, *Obsesi terpendam Key : Jadi seorang Ibu dari anak perempuan cantik dan penurut* maka Key nggak pernah memarahi Taemin dan selalu membelanya. Hal yang memalukan : "Uhmm.. Hal yang memalukan itu contohnya apa yaa?" *Ohh ya ampunnn.. segitu begonya kah kau Taem? Sebaiknya nggak usah tanya hal macam-macam pada anak belum cukup umur* Mempunyai cita-cita : Memfotokopi Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' yang ada di Kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogsworlds. *Memfotokopi katanya.. benar-benar maknae yang manjaaaa... *

Baiklahhh.. Langsung ke inti ceritanya aja...

Biasanya SHINee World selalu bersinar dengan terang seterang Lampu Philips *ngiklaaaann xD* di antara Belahan Dunia manapun. *ya iyalah secara namanya juga SHINE, ya pasti teranglah. Kecuali kalau namanya Darkness World. Mana ada Dark=Terang?* Namun entah kenapa malam ini SHINee Hogsworlds terlihat kelam. Hujan mengguyur dengan deras di luar, petir menyambar, tsunami menerjang. *amit2 , astaghfirullahaldzimmm.. Pabo author, Plaaakk !* Kita ulangi lagi... Hujan mengguyur dengan deras di luar, petir menyambar, dan di menara atas SHINee Hogsworlds keempat namja nekat+bandel+nakal+sok berani sedang berunding untuk mencuri sebuah resep rahasia. Ohh tidakk.. bukan resep makanannya si Key raja masak. Bukan juga resep rahasia Krabby Pattynya Tuan Kreb. *emang mereka Plankton apa?* Resep itu adalah resep rahasia yang di sembunyikan di dalam kantor Kepala Sekolah SHINee Hogsworlds Albus Dumleteukkie. *baca:: Leeteuk, leader gila milik SuJu*

Salah seorang namja terkulai tak berdaya di lantai kantor Albus Dumleteukkie. Tangannya terlentang dan matanya terpejam.

"Andwaaaaeeeeee! *baca: Tidaaaaaaaakkkkk* *muka di zoom n teriak lebay ala sinetron* Taemin a~ ! Kau nggak boleh mati seperti ini ! Taemin a~ ! Taemin ! Bangunlah ! Jangan mati konyol kayak gini!" Key mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Taemin histeris. Jonghyun dan Minho hanya menatap dengan kasihan. "Masa cuma gara-gara kejedot meja kamu mati sih? Pabo~ salah sendiri kamu suka salah baca mantra!" *doengg.. kira-kira si Tataem ngelakuin apa sebelum kayak gini yaa? Mari kita flashback*

-Flashback-

"Hyung... benarkah kita bakal nekat ngambil tuh Resep?" Taemin memandang hyungnya satu-satu dengan wajah lugu.

"Ya iyalah Taem… Kamu nggak mau apa jadi bintang terkenal? Please deh… Kita kan udah janji sehidup semati (?) buat jadi bintang terkenal !" kata Jonghyun sambil mendorong-dorong Taemin masuk ke ruangan Pak Albus Dumleteukkie.

"Tapi hyungg.. Kok aku sih yang masuk duluan?" Taemin mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya.

"Kamu kan yang jadi anak emasnya si Albus Dumleteukkie Freak itu," sambung Minho ikut-ikutan mendorong Taemin.

"Iya. Lagian kan kamu sendiri pernah bilang kalau kamu udah pernah liat tempat nyimpan tuh Resep waktu kamu di undang Albus Dumleteukki buat beresin ruang kerjanya*saking polosnya Taemin, dia sering banget dimanfaatkan oleh Albus Dumleteukki Freak buat beresin kantor kerjanya. Note : disini Albus Dumleteukki nggak kayak Albus Dumledore yang bijaksana. Tapi sesuai sifatnya Leeteuk yang agak-agak gila gimana gitu kalau di SuJu. *Plaaaakk! Ditampar ma elf*," tambah Key sambil sibuk memilih-milih k.u.n.c.i mana yang cocok untuk membuka pintu kantor Albus Dumleteukkie. *ingat ! Key merupakan seorang Kleptomania kunci*

"Bodoh!" Jonghyun menimpuk kepala Key dengan tongkatnya. "Kenapa sih nggak pakai sihir aja?"

"Ehh? Iya yaa? Lupa gue kalo penyihir," kata Key lalu tersenyum polos. *ya ampun Key.. payah kamu.. saking terobsesinya sama kunci, kunci satu RT pun dibawa kemana-mana*

"Ckckckck.. Alohomora!" kata Minho mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah kenop kunci. Dan pintu pun terbuka seketika.

"Sono noh Taem, masuk duluan gih!" Jonghyun mendorong-dorong punggung Taemin lagi.

Mereka mengendap-endap bagai tikus mau mencuri keju. Di depan Taemin memimpin, lalu Jonghyun, Key dan Minho. Taemin berhenti mendadak.

Duakkk! Kepala Jonghyun membentur kepala Taemin, Kepala Key membentur kepala Jonghyun, Kepala Minho membentur kepala Key. Mereka sukses jatuh terjungkal ke belakang, kecuali Taemin yang masih berdiri gagah sambil memasang tampang innocent, bingung melihat hyungdeul-nya yang jatuh tumpuk-tumpukan kayak kue lapis.

"Paboooooo~ kamu kenapa sih Taem kok berhenti mendadak?" bentak Jonghyun sambil menjitak kepala Taemin. *nih anak kok doyan banget sih jitak kepala orang.. =="*

"Iya nih Taem, sakit tau, tulang punggung gue jadi encok nih!" Key mengurut-urut tulang punggungnya. Sementara Taemin hanya menunjukkan wajah aegyo-nya. *baca: wajah memelas*

"Udah, udah.. Nggak usah bertengkar nggak perlu gitu deh. Ayog cepet cari dimana si Kepsek freak itu nyimpen Resepnya! Keburu dia bangun nanti." si wiseman Minho mulai menengahi. Matanya berkeliling melihat isi kantor si Albus Dumleteukkie yang dipenuhi foto-foto anak-anak Super Junior yang bisa bergerak-gerak. Katanya sih mereka juga Kepala Sekolah di sekolah sihir di belahan benua yang lain. Di kantor itu juga terdapat berbagai macam barang-barang aneh si Dumleteukkie. Maklum.. dia kan Freak xD *Plaaakk*

"Ituuuuu di situuuuu.." Taemin menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bola kaca yang diletakkan di atas batu marmer putih. Bola kaca itu dikelilingi asap-asap yang entah berasal darimana. *yang jelas bukan dari bakaran sampah xP* Keempat namja itu mendekati bola kaca biru itu.

"Ya! Kamu bilang tau tempat menyimpan tuh Resep Rahasia! Kok malah Bola Kaca gini sih yang kamu tunjukkin? Kalo Bola Kaca mah di ruangannya Professor Trelawney juga banyak kaleeee!" Kata Jonghyun sebal. Secara dia yang paling ngebet banget pengen terkenal.

"Iya nih Taem, kok Bola kaca sih?" tanya Minho bingung.

"Katanya Professor Dumleteukkie—*haha.. Profesor =="* Kita bisa mencari letak Resep Rahasia dengan melacaknya dari bola kaca ini hyung!"jelas Taemin.

"Oh yaa? Kita coba aja deh. Lagian yang tau seluk beluk kantor ini kan cuma Taemin doank," kata Key. Mereka berputar mengelilingi tuh bola kaca.

"Aku coba ya Hyung," kata Taemin bersemangat. "Accio!" Dan bola itu terlempar ke arah Taemin dengan kecepatan super, bola itu mengenai jidat Taemin dengan keras, seketika itu pula Taemin oleng dan terjungkal ke belakang. Kepala belakangnya terbentur pinggir meja kerja Professor Dumleteukkie. Dia segera tak sadarkan diri. *Poor Taemin =="*

"Pabo." Jonghyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh prihatin.

"Bodoh." Minho menatap Taemin kasihan.

"Ya ampuuuunnn! Salah mantra lagiiiii?" teriak Key menepuk-nepuk pipi Taemin. Tapi Taemin tetap nggak bergerak. *Apakah dia akan matii?*

-end of flashback-

"Cuma kamu yang tau dimana Professor Dumleteukki menyimpan tuh resep rahasia!" kata Jonghyun mulai khawatir gara-gara hiperbolisnya Key yang memvonis Taemin mati. "Jangan mati seperti ini!"

"Kita nggak punya pilihan lain," ucap Minho sambil memandang Jonghyun dan Key bergantian. "Kita harus menggunakan kekuatan naga untuk menyelamatkan Taemin!" Menunjuk bola kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat seekor naga kecil.

"Aku akan mencobanya duluan." Key segera bangkit dari jongkoknya. *sumpah bahasanya nggak enak banget xD* "Expecto Patronum!" Key mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah bola kaca. Seketika itu juga bola kaca itu memperlihatkan sebuah slide-slide gambar.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau menggunakan mantra untuk memanggil patronus yang akan melindungi diri dari dementor?" Jonghyun berteriak panik.

"Tenang Jjong.. Di SHINee World nggak ada dementor kok," kata Minho santai.

Slide-slide itu memperlihatkan sebuah gaya rambut Mohican yang rambut orang-orangnya terlihat seperti sulak atau sapu yang jegrak-jegrak ke atas cuma bagian tengah saja. *kayak gaya rambut Key di Lucifer* Key terperanjat.

"Kata bola kaca ini, aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri!" kata Key pada Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Maka kau harus mencukur rambutmu dengan gaya Mohican kah?" tanya Minho. Key menelan ludah. Mengelus rambutnya yang sudah rapi, seakan nggak rela harus mencukur rambutnya dengan model rambut norak kayak gitu.

"Ini demi Taemin, Key! Mian! Aku akan mencukur rambutmu!" Jonghyun menatap Key dengan yakin. "Rururumbunpararampam Mohicanhairstyle!" *sumpah nih mantra buatan author, jadi nggak mutu xD*

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Key melengking karena melihat rambut barunya di cermin kesayangannya. Dia masih mengamatinya dengan jijik. Sampai dia nyeletuk seneng… "Nggak papa deh hyung, aku jadi tambah cakep kok kalau rambutku kayak gini."

Gubraaakk! Minho dan Jonghyun jatuh.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku," Jonghyun berkata pada Minho. "Expecto Patronum!" Sekali lagi tuh bola kaca mengeluarkan banyak asap. Terlihat slide-slide lagi, seorang namja dengan seorang yeoja sedang berdansa.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" kata Jonghyun. "Aku harus bersama seorang gadis! Aissshhh.. Padahal aku nggak kenal sama gadis manapun di sekolah ini! Satu-satunya gadis gadungan yang ku kenal ya si Taemin itu!" *Poor Jonghyun, sini ma author aja. Ditampar Tataem*

Minho menepuk pundak Jonghyun untuk menenangkannya. "Baiklah.. Ini akan menjadi syarat terakhir agar Taemin selamat dari kematiannya!" Minho menatap Jonghyun. "Expecto Patronum!" Minho mengamati gambar-gambar di dalam bola kaca.

"Syaratnya adalah… Menjadi penyanyi yang mengalami perkembangan pesat. Dengan gaya Kim Gunmo dan penampilan Seotaji." *entahlah, author nggak tau siapa mereka. Yang jelas gaya mereka norak banget kayak Bang Elvis. Penyanyi terkenal era 70an. Ndak ho.o? Nggak usah dipikirin coz di videonya juga kayak gini jalan ceritanya*

Tiba-tiba tangan Taemin bergerak-gerak. "Hei ! Taemin kembali hidup!" kata Jonghyun menunjuk Taemin. *emang tadi Taemin mati? Orang dianya aja tidur kok. Gubraaakk!* Mereka bertiga menghampiri Taemin.

"Dia akan menghancurkan seluruh penyihir!" kata Taemin tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Apa Taemin?" kata Jonghyun.

"Taemin?" Key dengan histeris mengguncangkan tubuh Taemin. *takut kehilangan anak untuk kedua kalinya*

"Apa yang kau katakan Taem?" tanya Minho.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke tempatnya. Cepattt! Dia telah mencuri Resep Rahasia itu!" teriak Taemin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Key.

"Lord.." kata Taemin lemah.

"Siapa dia? Siapa Taemin a~?" tanya Jonghyun ikut panik.

"Kau-Tau-Siapa.." kata Minho kalem yang langsung nyambung sama perkataan Taemin.

"Kau tau siapa Minho?" yaaahhh si Key malah tanya balik. Nggak mudeng dia sama yang dimaksud Minho dan Taemin.

"Ya, Kau-Tau-Siapa." Jawab Minho.

"Bodoh! Aku tanya padamu, Kau tau siapa dia Minho?" Key mulai emosi.

"Ya Kau-Tau-Siapa! Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut!" kata Minho mulai emosi juga. Sebenarnya dia malas jelasinnya ke Key.

"Hahhh?" Jonghyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Lord Voldemort…?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyebut namanya! Katanya nggak boleh disebut!" Key muring-muring sendiri karena udah mudeng. Taemin jengkel gara-gara hyungnya malah berdebat nggak jelas.

"Bukaaaann hyung.. Lord Voldemort kan di Harry Potter. Kalo di SHINee World yang ada kan…. *jeng jeng jeng* Lord Onewmort!" kata Taemin frustasi. Key terngangga kaget. Mulutnya terbuka lebar sekali. Jonghyun juga terkaget-kaget. Minho menarik nafas.

"Diaaaa? Juga memiliki pasukan kesetiaan yang namanya Pelahap Maut? Dia akan membinasakan kaum penyihir melalui para Pelahap Maut?" tanya Key penasaran.

"Bukan hyungg.. Bukan Pelahap Maut. Lord Onewmort memiliki pasukan yang di namai 'Ayam Pelahap' ! Para Ayam Pelahap memiliki tato kegelapan di bokong mereka *gubrak* Lord Onewmort bisa menghidupkan para ayam mati dan merekrut mereka untuk menjadi pasukan kesetiaannya," jelas Taemin sabar.

"Kita harus pergi ke tempat dimana dia berada!" kata Minho lalu bangkit.

"Tapi aku nggak mau ber-apparte! Tanganku putus waktu aku terakhir kali ber-apparate *poor Key*," kata Key khawatir.

"Aiiissshh.. itu mah kamu saja yang nggak becus waktu ber-apparate," kata Jonghyun.

"Kita pakai Portkey saja," kata Minho menengahi. Mereka berempat bangkit dan menyentuh Portkey yang ada di samping bola kaca itu. "SHINee Expelliarmus!" Minho mengucapkan tempat dimana Lord Onewmort berada. Setelah berputar-putar dan memasuki berbagai macam dimensi. Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat yang sepi, tak berpenghuni dan banyak pasir.. Ternyata tempat itu adalah… Taman Bermain. Buat Apa mereka ke Taman Bermain? Tunggu sebentar ya.. Kita lihat setting di SHINee Hogsworlds dulu.

-SHINee Hogsworlds-

"Hoaaaammm.. Apaan seehh tuh pada ribut-ribut? Nggak tau apa gue lagi tidurrr nihhh!" Professor Dumleeteukkie bangun, menguap lalu mnegucek-kucek matanya. Dia turun dari ranjang dengan sempoyongan.

"Hei Dumleeteukk! Tadi ada empat orang namja yang membuat kekacauan disini," lapor Professor Eunhyuk yang jadi Kepsek di SuJu World. Dumleeteukki menatap lukisan Eunhyuk.

"Haaahh? Siapa mereka?" Professor Dumleeteukk terperanjat mengetahui Portkeynya hilang.

"Entahlah, yang ku tau mereka mencari Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' dan pergi ke SHINee Expelliarmus dengan Portkey-mu," jelas Eunhyuk lagi lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Professor Dumleeteukk menyeringai dan menyusul ke empat namja itu.

-SHINee Expelliarmus-

Para member Cowok Gaje terheran-heran melihat seorang namja berjubah merah sedang terkikik-kikik sendiri sambil menatap sebuah kotak kardus itu membelakangi ke empat Cowok Gaje, karena namja itu menyadari ada yang datang, dia berbalik dan memasang tampang seram yang dibuat-buat. Ternyata dia adalah Lord Onewmort! *backsound suara2 mengerikan* *percumaaa Onew kamu mau berakting sekejam apapun tampang Bloon-mu itu tetep aja buat ketawa*Key menutup mulutnya melihat ketampanan Lord Onewmort.

"Aa-akuu.. Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini! Ikut aku ke SHINee Hogsworlds dan menikahlah denganku," kata Jonghyun terpesona. *Gubraaakk*

"Hmmmpphhh.. Pha Hahahahahahahahahaha…" Onew ketawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa kalian kemari? Kalian nggak akan pernah tau Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' karena Resep itu ada di tanganku. Dan aku nggak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian! Hahahahahaha!"

Jonghyun mulai emosi lagi dan segera melontarkan mantra ke arah Onewmort. "Expelliarmus!" Tapi mantra itu nggak mempan ke tubuh Onewmort. Karena Onewmort sudah kuat dan dikenal banyak orang maka mantra sepele kayak gitu nggak akan mempan. Onew masih berdiri gagah dengan jubah merahnya.

"Kekuatan Orang Terkenal seperti Lord Onewmort sudah jauh di atas kita!" jelas Key.

"Onew Expelliarmus!" Onewmort mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Jonghyun. Jonghyun terlempar dan tak sadarkan diri. Taemin berlari dan memeluk Jonghyun.

"Taem! Kau di situ saja! Biar aku yang melawan Onewmort!" teriak Key pada Taemin. Taemin mengangguk, dia memang belum cukup umur untuk melawan Onewmort yang udah kuat banget.

"Chicken Expelliarmus!" Onew mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Key dan segeralah puluhan ayam menotoli tubuh Key dengan paruhnya. *Poor Key harus diserang Ayam Pelahap*

"Aaaahhhhh! Kulitku yang mulusssssss!" teriakan Key melengking lagi. Onewmort tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ayam-ayamnya makan dengan buas. Key berusaha mengeluarkan jurus mata Bassiliksnya. Tapi sama sekali nggak mempan.

"Huh! Kau mencoba menyerangku dengan tatapanmu kah? Untuk mengalahkanku kau harus rajin belajar sekolah. Gimana mau pintar dan sihirmu meningkat kalau setiap hari bolos pelajaran?" *gubrakk.. malah ceramah si Onew nih. Mana ada Voldemort mikir sekolah =="*

"Minho a~.. Minho a~.. Helppppp… Flaming Charismaaaa.. Helpppp us…" kata Key tersengal-sengal karena masih ditotoli oleh Ayam Pelahap.

Minho menganggukkan kepala dan maju. Siap untuk menatap Onew dengan kharismanya.

"Minho? Fire Light?" Onew terlihat resah.. Dari tubuh Minho keluarlah api-api kharisma yang mulai menyambar-nyambar jubah Onew. "Tunggu! Jangan lakukan ituuuuuuu. Tidaaaaaakkkk! Aku bisa matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Flaming Charismaaa!" Onew mulai mundur perlahan. Onew ketakutan dan menutupi wajahnya dari Minho. Lalu Onew terlempar ke belakang. Kotak Kardus emas berisi Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Minho mengambil Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' itu. Key, Jonghyun dan Taemin segera sadar dan menghampiri Minho.

Minho, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin terbelalak melihat isi kotak itu. Ternyata isinya adalah Foto konyol Lord Onewmort dan Albus Dumleeteukki yang sedang berpose gaje sambil makan paha ayam dengan lahapnya+tanda tangan ekslusif mereka berdua.

Minho, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin pingsan di tempat.

"Andwaeeeeeee… My Lovely Bestfriend! Kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanyaaaa?" Teriakan itu berasal dari Professor Albus Dumleeteukki yang meraung-raung memeluk Onew yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Professor Dumleeteukki! Apa Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' itu sebenarnya nggak ada? Kenapa kotak ini isinya malah foto gaje Anda dengan Lord Onewmort?" marah Jonghyun karena merasa sia-sia harus mengejar Resep Rahasia 'How to be a Best Singer' yang ternyata hanya bualan si Freak Dumleeteukki.

"Ituuuu,, satu-satunya kenanganku dengan Lord Onewmort, sahabatku. Dia sedang meminjamnya dariku. Biasanya kami akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan merasa seperti seorang bintang kalau sedang melihat foto itu. Huhuhuhuhu… " tangis Dumleeteukki dengan amat lebay.

Gubraaakkk ! Minho, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin pingsan lagi..

*Ampuuuunn deh, kalo 2 orang leader sedeng dicampur jadi kayak gimana yaa? xD hahaha*

-Finish-

*gaje nian kah? Haha.. Ini terinspirasi dari video Harry Potter Shinee parody yang ku tonton di youtube, tapi tentu dengan beberapa perubahan. ^^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak yaa setelah bacaaa.. Hehehe *Plakkk !*

g.o.m.a.w.o~~~

* * *

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED © DESYSEUNGHO SHAWOLSHINEE


End file.
